1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bucket and more specifically to an insert that is adapted to be inserted into a standard bucket to create a water reservoir and wicking element to keep soil moist and allow for improved plant growth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional self irrigating plant watering systems come in varying shapes, arrangements, and have a multitude of ways to deliver water to a plant. Some irrigators are designed to fit in specifically designed pots to accommodate the irrigator's structure or method. These irrigating systems have the added cost of requiring a custom manufactured pot.
Some irrigators are designed to fit into conventional horticultural pots. Typically, these pots are constructed out of clay or plastic and shaped with a taper creating a small base and large opening. The shape of this taper has been used by several inventors in the creation of self irrigating plant structures that create a reservoir by dividing the pot into sections. One section is used to contain water and the other section is used to contain soil or a soil like mix. Typically, water is transferred from the water section to the soil section using gravity or through capillary action by using a wick. These standard horticultural pots are good for growing ornamental plants that do not require a large amount of soil and depth. Further, because they are used for ornamental plants, the aesthetic appearance of the structure is important.
Plant and vegetable growers are continuously looking for new and unique systems to keep their plants watered and healthy, without a desire to have the aesthetic appearance of a standard horticulture pot. Further, manufacturers of these items are looking for ways to save money by lowering costs. Although there are several styles and types of irrigators, a need for other alternatives, preferably ones that are easier to manufacture and hold more soil and water, without sacrificing their utility are needed.